comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaine Parker (Earth-UltraMega)
History Powers and abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Like Peter Parker, Kaine possesses superhuman strength. Initially, his strength is different to Spider-Man's, and he could lift approximately 40 tons. Over time and further mutation, Kaine's physical strength has dramatically increased to the point of being able to lift up to 60 tons. He has proven to be able to beat the Rhino unconscious and hold his own against the Sinister Six at the same time, being able to beat them easier than how either Ben or Peter would beat them. Following his reset of powers from being cured of his degeneration, it is assumed his strength level is roughly around class 20. His strength extends into his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to leap heights and distances in excess of human capability. Unlike Peter Parker, Kaine generally has no restraints on using his super-strength against enemies with typical human durability, and as such, is capable of severely injuring enemies with normal attacks. During his fight against Deathstroke, he stated that Kaine is noticeably stronger than Parker and Reilly. *'Superhuman Speed': Kaine is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Kaine's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Kaine's body is tougher and more resistant to some types of physical injury than that of a normal human. Kaine's bodily tissues are resistant to powerful impact or blunt force trauma. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury himself. *'Rapid Healing Abilities': Kaine's physiology was augmented by his "cure" to have potent healing abilities, that healed his genetic damages. He can heal himself from wounds quickly, but can't regenerate lost limbs or organs. it is unknown if this cure caused his accelerated aging to be that of a normal human being or halted his natural aging rate. *'Superhuman Agility': Kaine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Kaine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. *'Wall-Crawling': Kaine is also able to stick to virtually any surface and crawl across it just as Spider-Man is capable of, because of the barbed wire like spikes on his fingers. His mental control over this ability has been increased to such a degree, he can rip a wall down just by tugging at it hard enough with his palms. *'Mark Of Kaine': This same attribute has also resulted in deformity in his hands. He can channel this same energy endothermically through his hands and leave a severe burn mark on a person by making skin-to-skin contact with them. He typically leaves this mark across a person's face, though it is presumed he can do the same to other parts of the body. Non-offensive usage of this power allows Kaine to easily burn his long hair (along with his beard) to a shorter length without burning himself in the process. *'Sting of Kaine': Kaine originally had two retractable claws on the back of each hand that were similar in over-all appearance to the natural bone claws of Wolverine. The exact composition of Kaine's claws was not known, but they were extremely sharp. Combined with his great strength, Kaine was able to cut most conventional materials, up to and including some forms of metal. After his powers were altered on Spider-Island, he had individual bone-like stingers which extended from his forearms. He can also project numerous spines of varying length from his forearms. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation': Kaine has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods': Kaine has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with his environment; specifically, a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. *'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense': Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self". Abilities While Kaine has had no formal training, he is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, and uses an unusual type of free-style technique similar to that of Spider-Man, though Kaine has no qualms against fighting in a more brutal style. It allows him to make full use of his strength and agility. Kaine is also as intelligent as Spider-Man, and, presumably, has the same level of creativity and knowledge of chemistry. While he does not use web-shooters, he is capable of creating and using them should he choose to do so. Kaine knows how to speak a little bit of Spanish and Japanese. Weaknesses *'No Spider-Sense': Unlike his brothers Ben and Peter, Kaine has no Spider-Sense. Notes and trivia *This version of Kaine has always been the same size as Peter and Ben (except when he's a half-man half-spider creature). Others Category:Versions of Scarlet Spider Category:Created by NewMU Category:Earth-UltraMega Category:Characters of Earth-UltraMega Category:Heroes of Earth-UltraMega Category:Antiheroes of Earth-UltraMega Category:Clones Category:Arachnid Traits